


Bottoms Up

by LokisIceQueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parentlock, Sherlock Holmes's Daughter, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Uncle Mycroft, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, no set timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisIceQueen/pseuds/LokisIceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, in between shooting up and snorting drugs, conceived a daughter with a old fling back as a young adult. Her name? Melina Holmes. And she is every bit as reckless, intelligent and annoying as her Father can be. With her ink colored curls, her azure tinted eyes and her I don't give a single care attitude, the youngest Holmes is always in trouble, have it be for getting drunk, smoking her Dad's cigarettes or for snorting Adderall for fun whilst bored, Melina Holmes is a handful, that's for sure. Drama with ensure, love and hate relationships will follow and a serial killer may just so happen to set his target on one Melina Holmes, as his next victim. Oh it'll be loads of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while my internet was out, hence the sudden appearance of this story. I have no set age for Melina yet, but she is between 16-17 I would say, till I can work the timeline out a little more. This story isn't set between or in any of the series of Sherlock, per se, anyway. I am American, so forgive any mistakes when it comes to living in England. Also forgive the randomness the first chapter seems to take, as I said, I wrote it as a spur of the moment type of thing.

Title: Bottoms Up.

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/C1R6tJX)

Melina's head was spinning, her heart hammering away inside her head, her eyes feeling as if someone had glued them shut. A sudden flash of bright, mid morning sunlight, flashed into her room.

Wait.

Was this her bedroom?

Oh shit! Had she and Devin?

Melina quickly lifted a hand to her chest and felt a shirt--was that a shirt? Something was rested upon her chest, covering her bare skin and breasts there.

She ran a hand through her head and laid a arm across her eyes, trying to shield her azure eyes from the blinding light of the evil, fucking sun, a jolt on her bed made her jerk upward, face pale as hell, eyes rimmed in red.

"Melina." The deep, lilting voice made Melina groan against her palm as she slowly sat up in bed to survey the damage. She attempted to finger comb her hair and rubbed at her eyes, somehow managing to smear her eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara more so than before, making the damage even worse now.

"Uncle." she spat the word out and slowly eased herself to touch her feet to the cold, tile floor under her. A pile of clothes was tossed onto the end of her bed, where her feet had been moments before. Melina eyed the clothing and made a grimace before her Uncle rolled his dark colored orbs at her.

"Really, Melina? It's simply a pair of your so called skinny jeans, a tee shirt and some flats. Do, get dressed, quickly if you can, if it's not troublesome." his voice lacked the needed sarcasm that should have been there towards the end.

Melina's almond shaped orbs searched his face before she grabbed the pile of clothing and made it a few feet to the bathroom when her world went a spinning for a half a second, her legs shaky, yet her Uncle remained in the same place as before, not bothering to ask if she was okay, already knowing the answer.

"Melina?" he spoke, a certain curious tone to his voice now, a rare thing that in itself for her dear, favorite Uncle of hers.

"Hmm?" she mumbled the reply out to him, leaning her head against the door frame of the open door leading into the bathroom.

"What lead you to go off the...deep end, yet again."

Melina turned to face him, eyes wide, rimmed in bright, crimson red, cheeks pale, more pale even for her, even with her natural ivory tinted skin color.

"Bottoms up." she winked, hoping he'd get the point.

A few seconds passed and as she shut and locked the door, she swore she heard him mutter "Oh." under his breath, to himself, that was.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Melina's leg bounced, up and down, upon and down, up and down, over and over and over again, earning her a rather annoying glance or two or three from her Uncle.

Finally she lifted her head, eyes less red, hair damp, in the midst of half straight from being so greasy and wavy and curly as it started to finally air dry itself now.

"Does he know?" Melina finally asked. Her Uncle's head cocked to the side. She grinned.

"He doesn't know, does he, now?" she questioned him, her voice lilting, which earned a rather amused grin from her charming Uncle.

"No, Melina. He doesn't know. Or perhaps he does. You know how he is. I trust you'll tell him, yes?" She simply nodded, staring out the window of the black car now, head in la la dream land now.

"He's waiting for you, to give you a look over. I trust you'll at least allow him to do that, yes?"

Melina simply made a wince like expression and nodded.

A few minuted passed before her spoke again. "I see your getting your lovely accent back, yes, Melina?" his lips twitched as he almost smiled his little, reckless as hell, niece of his.

"For lack of a better word, back would fit, I guess, so yeah. Never really lost it, just, sort of shoved it down, did live in America for five years after all."

The car pulled to slow but sudden stop. The door was opened and Melina slowly stepped out out, her heels smacking against the rain dampened, hard concrete filled sidewalk of a London street.

"Melina? Do try to care for yourself, okay?" His voice oddly caring and soft and almost kind now.

Melina spun to meet his gaze.

"I will, Uncle Mycroft." Her voice light as she slowly took steps towards her house.

Well.

This was going to be fun.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Melina ducked her way inside the house, her flats slapping against the stair case.

"Melina? That you, dear?" The voice flowed into the hallway. Melina stopped dead in her tracks and visibly winced. She spun around and made eye contact with the elder female.

"Mrs Hudson! I--yeah. It's me." she spoke, voice almost barely above a whisper as she slowly trailed her way upstairs. She peeked over her right shoulder towards Mrs Hudson.

"Oh deary. Again?" Mrs Hudson tsked her tongue and shook her head at Melina as the young female made her way up the stairs.

Melina didn't speak as she tip toed her way up the stairs, coming face to face, almost eye level, you know, if she wasn't barely 5'3" that was, with her Uncle like figure.

"John." her voice faltered as she shifted her weight from leg to leg, eyes casting downward, shame crossing her face now. Wavy, curly ink colored locks hung down her back, half dried from her quick early morning shower this morning.

"Melina." His voice low, almost a whisper of disappointment as he pulled a pen light from his pocket.

"Headache, yeah? Dizziness? Anything else?" he questioned her, already in Doctor Mode as it was.

She shook her head, eyes half lidded as she refused to make eye contact.

"Hmm. Okay. You seem fine." he moved out of the way, heading down the stairs now.

Melina tip toed her way across the hardwood floors, easing the always unlocked door open and had almost made it towards her room, her hand halfway to her head to ruffle her annoying as ever curls, when a figure poked out from behind the doorway.

Azure eyes locked with lighter, more sky blue tinted orbs.

"Melina. Or should I full name you, as my parents did me and as your Mother does you when she is upset with you or your actions?" his question lingered in the air between them, giving Melina enough time to shift her way towards her bed, kicking her shoes off, she sat down and bent her head and back forward, curls tickling her knees and legs as she sighed to herself.

"Melina? Melina!" the bed dipped as he took a seat beside her.

"Melina Katrina Holmes! Look. At. Me!" the strange, almost worried tone in his voice--was that even possible? It made her tilt her head upward, to stare into his eyes.

"What? You going to read me now, as if I'm a bloody case?" her accusing tone only drew a crooked grin from Sherlock.

"I needn't read you, Melina, to know you took multiple shots of--whiskey, was it? And you--where it is now?" his eyes scanned over Melina, from head to toe.

She made a face and gave his upper bicep a shove. "God! Piss of!" she curled into a ball, hugging her legs towards her face when a arm shot out and grasp a hold of her arm and wrist.

"What? Checkin' for track marks, are we now?" her tone dripped of sarcasm.

"Yes. I am. Your clean."

Melina rose an eyebrow as if Sherlock could see her reaction, even though she faced the wall her bed was pressed against.

"I don't have a taste for heroin, you know that!" she breathed out, a mix of angry, annoyed and upset.

"No. Your right. You don't." his tone flat, as if he was stating a fact to Melina and himself.

"Just exceptional amounts of alcohol, ADHD medications--Adderall, yes? And..." the question hung in the air as Sherlock suddenly stopped talking.

Melina spun around to face Sherlock.

"Shocking, is it? Does my party hard habits shock you, Father?"

"Melina." he breathed out name, annoyance mixing into his features and expression now.

"Shock, no? Disappointment? For lack of a better term, yes. They do." He cocked his head to the side and then slowly eased himself off her bed and padded his way towards her open bedroom door.

"Melina?"

His oddly soft tone forced her to jerk her head to the side to look at Sherlock.

"Hmm?"

He said nothing but his blue orbs flicked quickly to a spot on her dresser and then he shut the door behind him.

Melina jumped up and off her bed and dropped down to her stomach and shoved a hand under her dresser, only to find nor feel anything under it.

"Fuck! Fuck. Fuck!" she breathed to herself, tears streaming down her face for no reason now.

Figures.

He found her stash of drugs.

Just freaking lovely.


End file.
